Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer processing and, more specifically, to dynamically adjusting video merchandising to reflect user preferences.
Description of the Related Art
Attracting and maintaining customer interest in video assets using a variety of “merchandising” techniques is an important aspect of many video asset distribution systems. Typically, as part of merchandising video assets, a user interface included in the video asset distribution system is configured to present information to a user about a selected video asset in an attempt to convince the user that he or she would enjoy the selected video asset. In general, video asset distribution systems implement one or more different techniques for presenting such information to users.
In one technique, the user interface included in the video asset distribution system is configured to present text-based information to users. For example, such a user interface could display a video asset selection menu that includes a variety of icons, where each icon represents a different video asset. Upon detecting user interest in a particular icon, the video asset distribution system could display a pop-up that includes text describing the video asset associated with the icon in favorable terms, such as excerpts from positive reviews, descriptions of interesting aspects of the video asset, etc.
In another technique, the user interface included in the video distribution system is configured to present information to users through still-images. In such an approach, upon detecting a user selection, such a video distribution system could present a series of still-images designed to arouse a particular user interest. For example, to market an action movie, the video asset distribution system could sequentially present three still-images to the user—a still-image of the star of the movie, a still-image of an explosion, and a still-image of a knife fight. In some implementations, both text-based information and still-images can be displayed to users simultaneously.
One drawback to the above techniques is that presenting text-based information and still-images to users is contextually inconsistent with the general user experience associated with watching video assets. Imposing contextually inconsistent merchandising information on a particular user can cause the user to quickly lose interest in the video asset, resulting in the user choosing not to select and watch the video asset. Further, when a user does select and watch a video asset, after playback of the video asset is complete, presenting the user with text-based information and still-images could result in a loss of momentum. Consequently, the user may choose not to select and watch another video asset.
As the foregoing illustrates, what is needed in the art are more effective techniques for marketing video assets to users through video asset distribution systems.